


It's okay

by Miphan



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miphan/pseuds/Miphan
Summary: There’s something about the way Shiki's eyes focus on the passing scenery that sends a jolt of alarm down Rebecca’s spine.





	It's okay

There’s something about the way Shiki's eyes focus on the passing scenery that sends a jolt of alarm down Rebecca’s spine. 

He is sitting by the window, head resting against the glass as he takes in the stunning view outside. Thousands upon thousands of stars are glistening around their ship, as if greeting the travelers with a show of their glamor. It's a sight common to behold, but one that never seizes to amaze. Who would be tired of watching life at its finest? 

For this is what stars are. They are life, containing life, housing life. They are a home, a resting place after days of wandering the universe. Without them life would be spaceships and constant movement, metal and computer screens. Rebecca can't imagine her life without the prospect of getting off the ship, mingling in market places, meeting new places, new people. It's an opportunity she wishes to always exist, no matter how often she decides to take it. 

A small smile finds its way on her face at the thought. Their journey has just begun and even though the worlds they ended up in were not ideal, she is not afraid of conquering the unknown ones that wait ahead. 

Her eyes stray from the stars to instead focus on the only other occupant of the room. Her smile wavers and falls as she takes in Shiki's stiff posture, the faraway look, the silence. When he had entered the room he had been rumbling about this and that, smiling widely and gesturing at the world outside, but it has been a good few minutes of stillness from his end. 

The trail of his thoughts isn't difficult to deduce. She has seen it before. Many times. In mirrors and shop windows. Before Happy. Before the Professor. Uncertainty is like a viper, waiting to catch you unawares before going for the kill. Her poison acts overwhelmingly fast, making you question where you were, where you stand, where you go. 

She turns her tablet off and stands, slowly making her way to Shiki. She knows how to comfort these kind of situations just because she has lived through them and is occasionally living through them, yet she approaches carefully, giving Shiki every chance to get up, to leave, to seek comfort elsewhere. She knows that she is noticed. Shiki always has an apt understanding of his surroundings, a skill that has saved them many times in battle. 

Something warm settles within her when he doesn't reject her close presence and then her embrace. She hugs him from the side, resting her chin on his head. His hair is soft and fluffy despite its spiky look and she can't resist the urge to pass a hand among the dark strands. With the touch he leans against her even more, turning his body to wrap hands around her waist, face buried and hidden in her shoulder. 

“It's okay.” She says, softly and resolutely, stroking his hair a few more times before rubbing small circles on his back. 

Shiki doesn't say anything. He doesn't need to. He doesn't have to say that he misses home, Michael, the robots. That being Demon King is as exciting as it is scary. That losing the ones around him is a thought that keeps him awake at night and whispers unpleasant possibilities during the day. Rebecca understands. 

“It's okay.” She repeats when the first tears fall, staining her clothes. 

Shiki doesn't hold back his tears. He expresses his sadness with no shame as he should always do, clinging to Rebecca even tighter. Rebecca holds him close in return, glad to be the land in his ocean of sorrow. 

When the tears stop and the sobs turn into sniffles, Rebecca gently wipes Shiki's cheeks with her fingers, not protesting when his hands linger on her waist. There's something about the way Shiki's eyes focus on her that sends a wave of heat rushing to her face. Still, she doesn't shy away and meets that gaze with her own. 

And then Shiki laughs and smiles like the sun making an appearance after a rainy day. It doesn't push away the clouds of his worries, but it does make them disperse and scatter. 

For now, this is good enough, Rebecca thinks as she smiles back.


End file.
